Sky
Sky is a non-player character in Z: A Kalos Journey and serves as a rival and mentor for Kade Andrews. She is a skilled and experienced Sky Trainer. Background Sky is a Kalos native and has been a travelling trainer since her early teens. Her parents run a Bird Sanctuary near Shalour City. Personality Sky is outgoing, friendly and confident in her knowledge and abilities as a Sky Trainer. She is witty and enjoys a laugh but isn't the sort to act the fool. She's always up for a battle, especially a Sky Battle, and enjoys offering advice to up-and-coming trainers. When introducing herself to people whilst donning her Sky Trainer flight suit, she will always add "yes, really" after giving her name. Physical Appearance Sky is a tall young woman standing at 6'0" and has a slender, athletic build. She has a heavy tan, long dark hair and large amber eyes. When she encountered Kade, Sky was wearing a white flight suit with azure accents. When not wearing her Sky Trainer attire, she prefers more practical outfits imbued with bright colours. In the RP Act Three - Beneath the Masks Sky was first mentioned when Kade overheard two trainers talking about a trainer with a powerful Pidgeot who had simultaneously defeated both of them. Kade went looking for the trainer and eventually found Sky sitting in a tree. Sky happily agreed to battle Kade in a best out of three match in which only Flying types could be used. She began by using her newly caught Yanma, Buzz, against Kade's Hoothoot, Nox. Making use of Protect, Toxic and Speed Boost, Buzz defeated Nox without taking a hit. She then pit her Pidgeot, Sora, against Kade's Starly, Stratus. Stratus was able to get in a few hits, but even after evolving into a Staravia was still severely outmatched and defeated. After their battle, Sky gave Kade a Flight Ball as a gift and made him promise to battle her again in the future. Act Four - Smoothing Rough Edges Sky later reappeared in Ambrette Town at an unofficial Pokeringer event. Using Sora she had just achieved her tenth win when she noticed Kade in the crowd and challenged him to a match, this time using her Skarmory, Saber, against Contrail, his Fletchinder. Contrail took an early lead but after using Automize, Saber was able to match its speed. However, Saber was pushed back by a super-effective Ember that allowed Contrail to take the lead. When Contrail found his return path blocked by Saber, the two birds battled and although Saber took little damage Contrail was able to slip past. However, the battle activated Saber's Weak Armour and increased his Speed. Sky had saber boost his Attack with Swords Dance and won the battle after Saber caught Contrail and won despite landing only a single Aerial Ace during the competition securing Sky her eleventh straight victory. After their pokeringer battle, Kade asked Sky for help with his Honchkrow's attitude problem. Sky deduced that it wanted a break from battling and helped get Kade access to her parent's bird sanctuary so he could rest there. She later acquired a plume fossil, but decided to let Kade keep the Archen revived from it instead. After giving away her Plume Fossil to Kade, she took him to a supposed Sky Trainer hotspot on Spike Pass. However, only a single pair of trainers was there. The trainers, twin brothers, revealed that this was because a trainer with a Heliolisk was attacking any Sky Battles he encountered. Despite this, Sky and Kade began a battle with the brothers. Although Sky and Kade easily took the lead in the battle, they were attacked by the Heliolisk trainer which triggered Kade's PTSD. Sky defended the group from further Thunder attacks whilst also attempting to snap him out of his catatonic state. Eventually, Cumulus broke Kade's trance and the pair defeated the Heliolisk with a single attack. Pokémon Sky has been a trainer for a long time and as such has an extensive roster of Pokemon, all of them being eligible for use in Sky Battle. On Hand Sora (Female, Keen Eye) - '''Sora was Sky's first Pokemon and has been with her since before she began her journey. Sora is noted as being extremely powerful for a Pidgeot and is also very well trained making her a huge threat even to Pokemon with a type advantage. She was bred by Sky's parents and recently won ten PokeRinger matches in a row. Quick Attack | Work Up | Air slash | Twister | Hurricane | Roost '''Buzz (Male, Speed Boost) - '''Buzz is a recent addition to Sky's team having been caught in the vicinity of Camphrier Town. Despite being freshly caught, it works extremely well with Sky and obeys her without hesitation. It knows several TM moves, suggesting Sky carries several with her, and used them to great effect against Nox. Toxic | Protect | Leech Life | Sonic Boom | Double Team '''Saber (Male, Weak Armour) - Saber first appeared in Stage Eleven in Ambrette Town where it was used in a PokeRinger competition against Kade's Fletchinder. Saber demonstrates both great endurance and power able to last out battles even with a type disadvantage. Sky caught Saber when she travelled Johto. Metal Claw | Aerial Ace | Steel Wing | Swords Dance | Stealth Rock | Automize Nibbles (Male, Motor Drive) '''- Nibbles was introduced in Stage Eleven in Ambrette Town. He is a newer catch of Sky's. He is a playful and friendly presence, although a bit of a prankster, and also deceptively powerful in combat despite his size and cute appearance. Spark | Nuzzle | Acrobatics | Quick Attack | Light Screen | Thunderbolt '''Sprinkles (Female, Serene Grace) - Sprinkles was introduced in Stage Eleven in Ambrette Town. She is a newer catch of Sky's. Sprinkles is kind of snooty and isn't liable to pay much attention to other Pokemon unless they give her good reason to. Protect | Safeguard | Magical Leaf | Ancient Power | Fairy Wind Artemis (Female, Inner Focus) - Artemis was introduced in Stage Eleven in Ambrette Town. According to Sky, she has been her Pokemon for several years already. She is one of Sky's more powerful Pokemon and has a motherly demeanour acting as a parental figure to younger or newer teammates. Wing Attack | Fire Punch | Thunder Punch | Thunder Wave | Dragon Rush | Dragon Dance Relationships Kade Andrews Sky has taken an interest in Kade as an up-and-coming Sky Trainer and uses their battles as an opportunity to educate him and help him improve his aerial combat. She is something of a rival for Kade as well as a mentor figure and is keen to battle him when he reaches his peak. She likes Kade enough to have given away her chance at owning an Archen to him. Category:NPC Category:Sky Trainer Category:Female Characters Category:Major NPC